


Marriage

by Silentx13



Series: Help From Brothers [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Elrond is getting married, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Maglor is a nervous father, Marriage, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Elrond about when he got married to Celebrian. Yet, this time he has his father and all of his Uncles there with him.
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel
Series: Help From Brothers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486103
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Marriage

Elrond stood in front of the mirror with a worried expression, he looked up as Maedhros came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "You look good," He commented and adjusted Elrond's robe slightly. 

"Thank you, Uncle Nelyo," Elrond said with a smile. "Yet, where is _Atar_?" 

"Your father is having an emotional breakdown about how is little Ron is getting married," Celegorm said from his chair. 

Maedhros shook his head and ignored Celegorm looking to Elrond as he asked, "Do you want me to go get him?" 

"No...not yet," Elrond said letting out a long breath moving to sit down in a chair. 

"Hey. Relax. You're going to be fine," Celegorm standing up and walking over. 

"I am fine, just a bit nervous," Elrond said.

"Do you love her?" Celegorm asked. 

Elrond blushed a bit and said, "Of course I do Uncle Turko," 

"Then you have nothing to be nervous about," He said. 

"Well as always you are an idiot," Curufin said walking in earning a glare from Celegorm. 

"Oh. What do you know?" Celegorm asked waving his hand. 

"More than you," Curufin said. Celegorm glared at him and then promptly showed his brother the bird. Curufin just glared and said, "Back to you brother," 

Curufin then turned to Elrond and handed him a box. "Here. A gift from me and...and something that Celebrimbor worked on." He said. He tripped over his words slightly when he spoke of his son. Elrond accepted the box and slid open the lid and took out a silver circuit crown. It was carefully made and designed to perfection. 

"Thank you, Uncle Kurvo," Elrond said with a smile. 

Curufin just nodded and said, "Of course and-and it is always alright to be worried. It's a big day," 

Elrond nodded and put the brown on and asked, "Well? How does it look?" 

Celegorm gave a thumbs up, Curufin gave a nod as well did Maedhros. Elrond stood up and let out a long breath. He looked at his uncles and asked, "Will it be okay if I have some space?" 

"Of course," Celegorm said as he walked out of the room with Curufin. Maedhros began to leave but Elrond stopped him and said, "Uncle Nelyo...can you find Atar? I would like to spend a few moments alone before the wedding starts." 

"Of course," Maedhros said as he walked away leaving Elrond alone him his room. Elrond let out a breath and sat down and rubbed his face. He looked over at a mirror and looked at his reflection and sighed, "I wish you could be here Elros." 

He then looked up as the door opened and Maglor came into the room. Maglor looked at him and smiled, "Look at you." He said walking over and hugging Elrond. 

Elrond smiled and hugged back. "I am glad you and the others were able to come." 

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Maglor said. 

Elrond smiled and then sighed and whipped his eye. "I wish Elros could have been here,"

"I know. So do I," Maglor said as brushed some hair out of Elrond's face. "So do I." He repeated. 

Elrond then smiled and back down. He looked at Maglor and asked, "You will come and visit...right?" 

"We will do our best," Maglor replied. "Yet I am not sure-" 

"I do not care what anyone else thinks. You are **my** family you will always be welcome here without any questions." Elrond said firmly putting on a firm and determined face he picked up from his father and uncles. 

Maglor sighed and said, "Very well." 

Maglor's eyes then wield up with tears as he hugged Elrond tightly. "Oh! Look at you! All grown up and getting married!" He said as he started crying. 

Elrond flushed a bit and said, "_Atar, _are you okay?" 

"I will be...I am just so happy for you." Maglor said whipping his eyes. "I am just so proud of you." 

Elrond smiled brightly as Maglor hugged him again. Smushing him close to him, Elrond just laughed softly as he hugged back. Yet, he let go and looked up as a knock came from the door. After a moment two elves walked in and over to them. 

"Well-"

"-There is some good news-" 

"-And some bad news-" Amras and Amrod said switching off speaking making Maglor groan slightly. Yet, Elrond laughed a bit since he had his brother did the same thing. 

"What's wrong Uncle Ambarussa?" Elrond asked looking at them. 

"Well. The elf who was supposed to marry you and Celebrian fell ill due to some rotten food that wasn't sorted out." Amras said. 

"Or something yes. Yet he can not do it now." Amrod added. 

"What!" Maglor yelped jumping up. The next string of sentences that came out of his mouth were both incoherent and most likely in some other language that did not exist. The twin's side and Amrod moved over trying to calm down the panicking elf while Amras continued with Elrond. 

"However the good news is there are a few elves who can marry you. Glorfindel said he'll be happy to do it or you can ask Maedhros." Amras said. "Even though I am sure Nelyo will not enjoy having that kind of attention...but if you talk to Maglor I am sure he could convince that stubborn _mundo._"

Elrond nodded and took a long breath. "Thank you Uncle Telvo. I will need to consider it...but why did you just call him a bull?" 

"Since according to Celegorm bulls are very stubborn," Amras said with a light shrug. Elrond chuckled a bit and nodded. He closed his eyes to think about it, Glorfindel was a great friend but Nelyo was his uncle who he loved dearly. 

"Uncle Telvo. Can you ask Uncle Nelyo?" Elrond then asked looking up. Amras nodded and said, "Of course and perhaps you could calm down your father. I recommend a brick to the head." 

"_Atariháno_!" Elrond said. 

"What?" Amras asked with an innocent smirk. Elrond just sighed as Amras and his twin left the room allowing Elrond and Maglor to be alone once more. Elrond looked to his father who was still panicking a bit and he just stood up and put a hand to his shoulder and said, "Everything will be alright _Atar_." 

"I hope so...I am I know the other elves who are he may not be too happy to see is." Maglor replied. 

"I do not care what they say. I want my father and uncles to share in this day with me. You are my family and I want you here." He said firmly. 

Maglor just gave him a tight smile as Elrond looked back in the mirror one final time before turning to Maglor and said, "Come. We should make sure that the last few things and running before the wedding starts." 

"Right," Maglor said as he looked at him. Yet, as Elrond headed to the door Maglor stopped him and said, "Wait just a moment." 

Elrond stopped and looked at his father tilting his head curiously to the side as Maglor reached into the folds of the cloak he wore and pulled out a small wrapped object. He unwrapped it and pinned it to Elrond's rob. Elrond looked it and smiled running his fingers along the edges of it. It was Feanor's star, it was an exact copy that Maglor gave to Elros when he got married. He hugged Maglor and said, "Thank you _Atar_." 

"Of course _niny apia asëa._" Maglor said hugging him tightly. Elrond smiled at the old nickname of his. Maglor pulled back and moved some hair out of Elrond's face. Maglor looked at Elrond and a sad smile was on his face. Maglor knew the look, he was missing Elros. Elrond was too, he wished his twin could share on this day as well. 

Elrond took a breath and put on a smile and said, "Come on. _Atar_, we do not want this wedding to start without us." 

"Of course," Maglor said and followed Elrond out of the room. Once they left the room they were met with Caranthir and Maedhros. Caranthir looked at Elrond and gave a nod of approval. Elrond smiled at his uncle and then looked to Maedhros and asked, "Uncle Telvo did ask you...right?" 

"Yes...and I would be happy to," Maedhros said. 

Elrond smiled and said, "Thank you, Uncle Nelyo." 

"Of course, Elrond," Maedhros said with a nod. With that, they moved to get the wedding started.

* * *

Elrond stood fidging by Maedhros and Maglor. His father calmed down a bit yet he and Maedhros clearly saw tears in his eyes. Yet, it was now time for Elrond to be panicking. Yes, he loves Celebrian and when he was with her he was happy. Yet, was this the right choice? Should he go through with this?

"Ron," A voice said from his side. He looked to Maglor who just gestured behind them slightly sand said, "Look behind you." 

Elrond looked over and all his doughts were gone within an instant as he saw his bride walking towards him. Celebrian came and stood beside him and smiled at him lightly. He just nodded and smiled back. Yes. This was the right choice. 

* * *

The ceremony ended and the dinner began. Elrond sat alone with his bride at one table. He saw that most of the elves were staying away from the Feanorains but he saw Galadriel and Celeborn with them. He was pretty sure that Galadriel was getting into an argument with Celegorm but that was normal. 

He then chuckled as he watched Galadriel, Celegorm, and the twins push Maglor into the center of the area they were in to sing something in honor of the happy couple. Elrond smiled a bit more as he heard his father's strong melodic voice fill the area with joyous song. 

Elrond was beyond happy he had everything he could ever wish. He had the love of his life by his side and his family there. He couldn't ask for anything more. He suddenly stiffened as he felt a familiar presence. A feeling he hadn't felt in ages...he felt Elros by his side. He closed his eyes and let the feeling sink in.

"Elrond?" He heard a choice ask. He opened his eyes and looked at Celebrian.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I am perfect," Elrond said with a smile. He grasped her hand and smiled. Yes. He had everything he could ask for. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story.   
Comments and Kudos are always appreciated


End file.
